Pressure gauges are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications where measuring and indication of fluid pressure values is required. The value of pressures can be displayed in either digital or analog form. The primary sensing element of the gauge typically comprises a Bourdon tube that incurs a predictable displacement in response to pressure changes to which it is exposed. Depending on construction, tube displacement can be translated via a movement to rotate a pointer opposite a calibrated dial or alternatively, a coiled Bourdon tube can carry the pointer directly from its displacement end for arcuate displacement opposite the dial.
Exemplifying analog pressure gauges of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,089 that discloses a pointer mounted directly on the Bourdon tube and 4,361,046 disclosing use of a movement intervening between the displacement end of the Bourdon tube and the indicating pointer. In general, the face of such gauges vary in diameter from at least one inch and above. They typically are mass produced in high volume quantities for highly competitive markets, such that even a slight saving in production cost can result in a substantial saving to the manufacturer.